It is common to carry sports apparel, such as sports equipment, in a dunnage bag between sporting events. The athlete then must contend with transporting the equipment to a temporary storage location, such as a home storage room or the like, between games. Sometimes the athlete may actually remove the equipment from the dunnage bag and hang it to dry. Other times the athlete will simply leave the equipment wet in the dunnage bag and the outcome is not very pleasant either for the athlete or those who play with him.
There remains a need to improve the ease of handling of apparel such as sports apparel.